1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun cases and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle mountable gun and equipment case for the safe transportion of guns and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun cases heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not with standing the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,309; U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,562; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,143; U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,464; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,306.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the afore mentioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle mountable gun and equipment case. The inventive device includes an upper cover having a top portion and an upper perimeter wall. The upper perimeter wall extends away from a perimeter of the top portion. Next provided is a lower cover having a bottom portion and a lower perimeter wall. The lower perimeter wall extends outwardly from a perimeter of the bottom portion such that the lower perimeter wall and the bottom portion define a space within the lower cover. The lower cover is hingedly attached to the upper cover. A plurality of clasping means are for releasably securing the upper cover to the lower cover. Also included is an equipment retaining pad having at least one of a shaped cut out. The pad is insertable into the space of sad lower cover. The shaped cut out is for conformably receiving a piece of equipment. A plurality of vehicle attachment means are adapted for attaching the lower cover to a vehicle.
In these respects, the vehicle mountable gun and equipment case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the safe transportion of guns and equipment.